Shadow Star
The Shadow Star is one of the many stars in Kirby Air Ride, and a main character in TARS. He also has his own spinoff, a day in the life of the shadow star. About The Shadow Star is always hiding. He does not want to be ridden on. He mostly hides on the UFO. He is usually found by people. Personality The Shadow Star is very self centered. He often says he is the sexiest star in Kirby Air Ride, and regards himself as a holy creature not to be ridden on. However he appears to be a little shy because of his hiding, but he really isn't quiet. Often, he is found for talking too loudly. Appearance The Shadow Star is a triangle with 3 spikes on the end. He also has little wings and is black/purple. (I dunno) Origin Kirby Air Ride The Shadow Star is a Star in Kirby Air Ride. It is different from most other stars. It has a different engine sound, and its shining feature is its Star Draft, allowing it to speed up behind stars incredibily fast, similar to how shadows always keep up with objects that created them. The Shadow Star also posseses an incredible Quick Spin capable of one hit KOing other stars if they are hit in the "Sweet Spot." The Shadow Star may as well be one of the best stars in the game. However, it falls under the lightweight category, which means it doesn't have good HP, Top Speed, or Weight, however, it is a great glider. The CPU tends to try and find this star and the Wagon Star over others. There is a star that looks like the Shadow Star, named the Winged Star. However, the Winged Star is very weak and not as fast, but it glides farther than the Shadow Star. GK121098 and the Shadow Star When Poyo Ride played Air Ride with his cousin, GreenKirby121098, it became clear he had an "obsession" with the Shadow Star. GK usually seeked out the shadow star. Whenever Poyo Ride found a shadow star, and GK already had one, GK would make an excuse where he said if two or more players both were riding the same star, the Gamecube would break or something. (He also said it only happened on his gamecube) The only time Poyo got to use the shadow star before he got the game was in Free Run. TARS On January 4th, 2014, before TARS was started, the two cousins decided to make a Facebook account for the Shadow Star, like they did with Dyna Blade the day before. They centered him around hiding from the player characters. After TARS started, the Shadow Star was carried over to the series. Air Ride Checkers The Shadow Star is a playable character in Air Ride Checkers. Friends All Patch Poorly Drawn Kirby Orange Kirby Swerve Star Winged Star Marth Rivals Eddie (Main Rival, always finds him) Blue Kirby (He hates him the most out of the 8 kirbys because Blue likes riding him.) All the other Kirbys His Mom White and Red Kirby:Stupidstar Saga The Shadow Star is the first real boss. He is first seen running from Blue Kirby on a landed UFO in Floral Park. Blue is trying to ride him. When White Kirby and Red Kirby come to the landed UFO, Blue flees and the Shadow Star fights White Kirby. After learning they don't want to ride him, he stops fighting, but the UFO takes off with White and Red Kirby. Shadow Star's Daily Journal Shadow Star's Daily Journal is a diary written by Poyo Ride/The Shadow Star. It shows his life and how he befriends Marth. Gallery ShadowSter.png|The Shadow Stars sprite. shadow star uh oh.png|The shadow star scared/surprised. shadow star has swag.png|The Shadow Star has sum swag BLUESHADOWSTAR.jpg|Blue Kirby on the shadow star|link=Blue Kirby Extra Menu Photoshop.jpg|A picture of Nightmare Shadow Star posted on Facebook. Shadow_starII.jpg Trivia The Shadow Star is Blue Kirby's favorite star. However, it isn't since he is a character, it's the fact that White Kirby's favorite star is the Winged Star, and the Shadow Star can be seen as a counterpart to that star. The shadow star was made before TARS was created. He shares this trait with the All Patch and Dyna Blade. The Shadow Star originally got along with White Kirby, as he said riding him was "fun," because White was good at the game. Poyo Ride said one thing he wants to include in the 2016 comics besides less mature content is having the Shadow Star appear more often. However right now this isn't working out. The Shadow Star is the main character in Poyo Ride's Autoraps. Poyo Ride once confirmed that the shadow star was his favorite character in TARS when he first started making it. The Shadow Star is the most recurring star in the series. It is also the most liked star by the kirbys, with two kirbys liking the shadow star the best. Links http://air-ride.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Star Category:Stars Category:Air ride group members Category:Characters on facebook Category:Recurring Characters Category:Drug Users Category:Browse Category:Main Characters Category:Shadow Stars Daily Journal Characters Category:Poyo Rides Favorites Category:Characters on Twitter Category:Featured Articles Category:Stupidstar Saga Enemies Category:Stupidstar Saga Bosses Category:Kirby Air Ride Characters Category:Air Ride TCG Characters